


Together

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, Multi, vaguely implied orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days were like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Ishida/Orihime: Threesome - Love will make it all fit. Love and strawberry jelly_

Of course, nothing in life or death went as planned - Chad was silent but not, apparently, averse to Orihime's idea, but just when Ishida had told himself that, really, Chad was a good friend who'd saved his life several times over as well as having complimented his sewing more than once, who else showed up but Ichigo, block-headed as usual and not at all understanding the subtle hints Ishida dropped in his direction about maybe going away and finding something to do on the other end of town - Rukia popped up not much later, curious and seeming not at all appalled when Orihime told her what the three (four, if you included Ichigo) of them were up to, nor inclined to leave.

"My bed might not be big enough for all of us," pointed out Chad, a little apologetically, and Ishida dared to breathe in relief at the glimpse of a ray of hope - too soon, naturally, as Orihime exclaimed that 'love would make it all fit; love and strawberry jelly' which comment soon sparked a heated discussion between her, Rukia and Ichigo concerning the question whether or not strawberry truly was the best kind of jelly.

("Rukia?" Renji asked not two blocks away, scratching his chin. "Yeah, sure, might be nice to see her again," and "You're such a dork," said Tatsuki, kicking him, "honestly, what kind of idiot gets lost on his way to the supermarket?" - Renji ignored her, making a mental note to pay her back later, when he wasn't busy trying to focus his energy on tracking down Rukia.)


End file.
